


Mommy?

by Coco0502



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Age Difference, Blowjobs, Breastfeeding, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Innocence, Milking, Mommy Kink, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 16,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coco0502/pseuds/Coco0502
Summary: Eddie is living with his female guardian who is 20 while he has just turned 16.Alt universe where mom died when he was too young and never really had a childhood so instead of having a controlling mother growing up he had a controlling father
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> God please leave feedback

I walked down the corridor in my apartment to hear soft moans coming from eddies bedroom. He was supposed to be at Richie’s house, or so I thought. I bit my lip and turned to walk back to my study when I heard another but louder this time. I turned around again and slowly stepped that way. “Mmm fuck. Fuck. M- mommy” Eddie whimpered and it echoed through the walls. My face became red and I started to feel like a pervert just listening so I closed my eyes and panicked on whether to turn back or to move forward. “Ughhh yes. Please. Please” he moaned. I couldn’t help it. I walked to the front door and opened it and closed it loudly to make it seem like I had just gotten home. I head some shuffling coming from down the corridor and walked forward, “are you home Ed?” I asked nonchalantly trying to stop blushing. A few moments later Eddie rushed out of his room, flushed and sweaty, “yeah yeah I’m home I just came back from Richie’s” Eddie said trying to catch his breath. I tilted my head, “you look as though you’ve run a marathon”. I commented earning a nervous laugh, “uhh yeah we uh. We raced each other home.” He said wiping his forehead. I narrowed my eyes but brushed it off, for now I didn’t want him to know. “Mm. Okay, well I went to the grocery store but I forgot my wallet so I came back to get it. Do you want to come with me now that your home?” Knowing he wanted to finish but couldn’t this was the best opportunity to see him riled up. In public. He stuttered a bit but gave in, “yeah sure” he replied getting his shoes on. He walked past me and I put a hand on his back leading him to the door. I wanted to make sure I was touching him as much a possible. He shuddered and tried to keep calm as we got in the elevator. “You wanna push the button handsome?” I teased. We always did this but in this particular moment I knew it would mean a bit more. He blushed and gave me a look, “I always push the button” he said and to that I smiled. When we got in the car he was noticeably hard and I loved it. I intentionally went so slow over those speed bumps just to see him shift and move in his seat with his head turned to the window. Once we got to the store he looked anxious so I stopped next to him and squatted down. He hates when I do it in public but craves it at home. He loves being my little boy and I know that as well as he does. “What’s the matter?” I said concerned. He swallowed hard and shook his head, “nothing I just have to pee” he said. I smirked and got back up walking inside with him. “The bathroom is to the left if you need it so bad. You want mommy to come with you?” I asked watching him stiffen. “W-what?” He asked as his eyes darted left to right. I stepped close to him and repeated myself. “ I said do you want mommy to come with you?” His breath quickened and he turned to me with eyes full of want and desire, “I- I’m okay” he said blushing profusely. I tsked and grabbed his hand walking him to the family bathroom, “don’t worry mommy’s gonna help you okay?” I said looking to him and seeing him lick his lips. I grinned and checked to see if anyone was watching. Even if they were I would still drag him in there, but no one was looking so I went in after him pushing to the door closed with my back, locking it. I looked down at him flustered and mouth slightly open, “it’s not nice to lie to me. You know I can always tell.” I pulled his chin up so he could meet my gaze. “Always”. He swallowed a moan, “no I didn’t I promise” his voice squeaked and at this point we both understood he was being dishonest. “My sweet boy. Always so good. Don’t lie to me I can help you. I’m always here to help” I reassured as he caved in, “I didn’t think you were home I’m sorry I’m so- I cut him off by getting on my knees and pushing him against the wall, “it’s okay. It’s okay you don’t need to apologize for that. Do you need mommy to help you finish?” I asked. He bit his lip and shut his eyes tight nodding. “Yes.” He whispered. “What do you want me to help you with baby?” I asked moving my right hand to his cheek. His cock twitched, “I- I want. I want mommy to help me finish”. He uttered chest rising and falling. I smiled softly and ran my thumb over his lips and he immediately took it into his mouth making me groan. He sucked on it making filthy noises and I took it out replacing it with my breast. He cursed as I took one out of my shirt and held it to his face, Watching him nearly drool. He looked up at me for approval and I nodded. He took in his mouth suckling soft making me moan quietly. I put a hand in his hair and ran it through admiring the feeling of it. He sucked harder eventually and I let him wrap himself around me as he did. He started bucking up a bit and thrusting against my stomach which drove me nuts and I pulled him back. He licked his lips and whined, “mommy please” he said grinding against me. I moaned a little and tugged his hair holding him to the wall, “ahhh mommy please. Mmplease” he begged but I just helped him into my lap and held his back to my chest running my hand down to his crotch making him jerk and gasp, “oh fuck” he cursed tilting his head back onto my shoulder. “You want me to help you with this baby?” I asked squeezing. He groaned and nodded his head grinding up into my palm. I placed a hand around his neck the other one holding him down, “what an eager boy aren’t you? Use your words baby boy tell me what you want. What do you want mommy to do?” Eddie writhed and made noises that weren’t human. I wasn’t even in his pants yet. “Mm mommy I want mommy to help me. I want mommy.” he almost screamed and I had to wrap the hand that was around his neck to his mouth, “shh shh baby okay. Your doing so good for mommy so she’s gonna help you okay?” I cooed looking into his eyes and he nodded helplessly. It was beautiful.


	2. Play time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finish what we started bitches

I got him settled, took his shirt off and dipped my hand into his pants and underneath his boxers as he panted beneath me.

“So hard just for me?” I asked teasingly. 

He moaned and looked down, “yes mommy. I need you so bad” Eddie pleaded. 

I kissed his cheek and pulled him out.

He wasn’t too big he was 4 and a half but I loved every inch he was so gorgeous. 

He winced in embarrassment as I wrapped my hand around it.

“My big boy” I said slowly running my thumb around his slit causing him to wriggle and whine.

I sushed him and pulled out a miniature packet of lube I keep in my back pocket just in case. 

He laughed a bit and so did i, “you never know when you need it” I explained to which he giggled.

I opened it and put some on my hand and his tip. 

He shivered at the cold liquid being poured on him, “shit thats cold” he complained.

I looked at him and kissed the side of his face, “I know baby but mommy’s gonna make it feel all better” he shuddered and leaned back letting me spread it. 

From the trip I ran my cupped hand all the way down and back up. “So good baby boy” I praised as he moaned lightly. 

I picked up the pace once I knew he was comfortable with the temperature now that it was warm, “feels so good. Fuck”. He groaned. 

Slick with lube made it easy to move much faster holding him steady, “aww my little boys gonna cum isn’t he?”

I asked. His face was unbelievable. Lips puffy and swollen, eyes rolled back and tongue out like a puppy. My puppy.

“Uhhhhnnnnggg” he moaned becoming jelly in my arms.

“Good boy...you want mommy to make you cum?” I asked grabbing his face taking it all in. 

“Mm please. Please let me cum” he asked thrusting into my hand, 

“who’s mommy’s good boy?” I taunted, Eddie looked up at me with a distressed face. 

A desperate face, “I- I’m mommy’s good boy. UGH I’m mommy’s good boy... mmm please let me cum mommy please”

he begged again so I kissed his neck and allowed him to release,

“okay baby cum for me. Cum for mommy”. Before I knew it white stripes flew up and onto his bare chest, moaning so loud I had to put his shirt in his mouth for him to keep quiet.

I didn’t know he had so much in him he was painted with cum by the time I was finished with him. 

He collapsed against me and I took the shirt out wiping his face as there were tears in his eyes.

He whimpered and looked up at me, “oh baby boy you did so good. So good for me”

I praised taking my hand rubbing that cum all over making a mess out of him.

He caught his breath and tried to sit up but I pulled him back down, 

“uh uh baby let mommy clean you up” I said taking a finger and picking up a decent amount of his cum bringing it to my mouth swallowing it and savoring his taste. 

He groaned, “fuck mommy. That’s so hot” and I smiled, I brought another finger full to my mouth but he yanked it and sucked it all up moaning as he did so.

I throbbed watching him eat his own cum.

“Okay big boy let’s get this off huh?” I asked. Eddie looked up and nodded. 

I grabbing a few towels from the paper machine and wiped him clean, kissing his neck and face all over telling him how well he did. 

He just sat and blushed watching me, “thank you. Thank you mommy” he said quietly.

After I was done I looked at him and took his face in my hands

“your mine Eddie. My baby. Your very safe with me I promise. I’ll always take care of you” I spoke tenderly kissing his head. 

I helped him up and he took a few moments to collect himself. After all was said and done we had a very good shopping trip.


	3. The movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie decides to go to the movies with Stan and Richie and on the way they will stop by an abandoned house, making an agreement only to look from the outside. But do they?

It was 1:00am when Eddie had fallen asleep on the couch. 

He had fussed when I tried to bring him to the room so I tucked him in there.

It was nearly 3:00 when I heard those sniffles at the door,

“hey... hey what’s wrong?” I asked Eddie who was standing in my doorway with tears on his face. 

He sniffles again and comes closer, “I had a nightmare. I shouldn’t have fallen asleep there I should have stayed with you” He said shameful. 

I smiled and held out my arm for him to come and wrap himself in.

I held his head to my chest and he whimpered in my arms, “oh baby what happened?”

I questioned kissing his head, “We were at the mall but everyone was so mean to me. It’s like they hated me. And then they tried to hurt me” he said quietly. 

“Okay sweet boy. I’ll protect you” I whispered nuzzling against him.

I could feel him smile and he looked up at me, “okay. I trust you mommy” he said and I melted.

My baby boy. 

I kissed his head once more and we fell asleep like that together.

The next morning we were brushing our teeth when I heard a knock on the door, “Just a minute!” I yelled finishing up and running to the door. 

It was Richie and Stan, “good morning boys” I said with a smile, “please come in Eddie’s just finishing something he’ll be down in a minute.”

The two nodded and came in getting comfy in our living room. 

“Thank you kind lady” Richie said bowing. 

I chuckled, “my pleasure. Would you two like something to eat?” I offered on my way to the kitchen, “I made a fruit plate last night if you’d like to come look” I finished. 

The two thought for a moment and Stan got up, Richie following behind him coming into the kitchen. 

Both marveled at the plate I created, watermelon, strawberries, apples, and blackberries. 

All of eddies favorites. 

Eddie skipped through the hall into the kitchen grinning when he saw the plate,

“Woah for me?” He asked running around the island to get a closer look, “for us” I corrected.

“You greedy bastard” Richie joked. 

He wasn’t entirely wrong. Eddie could be very greedy sometimes. 

Eddie made a face back at him and took a strawberry off the plate, “have some” he said with it in his mouth.

I furrowed my brows, “don’t talk with you mouth full Edward” I said.

He blushed and Stan partook in the fruit. 

Richie soon giving in after. A few minutes went by of us enjoying the fruit until Richie spoke up, 

“Eddie you should come with us to this house. We heard it’s haunted” he said making a spooky hand gesture. 

Stan smacked his shoulder, “Were not going there. We’re going to the theater” Stan explained. Richie rolled his eyes, 

“The incredible ed will decide” he exclaimed making me chuckle. 

Eddie was in the middle of eating a blackberry and turned to me, 

“What ever you want as long as it’s safe. I don’t want any of you getting in trouble or hurt” 

I told them narrowing my eyes playfully.

Eddie looked around. Richie tapped his finger on the table, 

“let’s go to the house, it can’t be that bad” he said trying to change Stan’s mind, but failed as he scoffed, 

“no way it’s going to be stupid” he fought back. 

Eddie made up his mind, “well just stop there on the way and we can look in from the outside” he said. 

Stan was happy to oblige and Richie reluctantly agreed and I cleaned up as they waiting for Eddie to get his shoes on. 

I walked them to the door and grabbed Eddie’s phone and handed it to him, “call me if you need anything” I spoke watching him blush. 

“Okay I will thanks” he muttered walking outside with the boys. 

I sighed and closed the door after waving goodbye, I hoped nothing bad would happen. 

Alas just a few hours later Eddie called me....


	4. Change of plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A seemingly empty house, matches and old glass cleaner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING ⚠️ 
> 
> GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND GORE

Expect it wasn’t Eddie. It was Stan, 

“NAOMI! NAOMI COME QUICK PLEASE PLEASE!” 

He screamed through the phone. I jumped up, 

“Christ. Stan. Hey. What’s wrong is every-“ 

Stan quickly cut me of panicking, “RICHIE KILLED HIM IT WASN’T ME I SWEAR” he yelled frantically.

I darted and got my keys, first aid and my gun along with it’s silencer,

“calm down tell me where you are I’m on the way” I ordered. 

He stuttered out the adress and I dashed to the car, running 2 red lights on the way. 

I got out of the car approaching the house to see Stan our front waving for me. 

He looked absolutely awful.

Looking around there was almost no houses here. 

It made me question what happened to this place. 

I ran up to him and he grabbed my hand pulling me inside. 

1 man dead on the floor, Richie in the corner trying to help Eddie... who was chained up to a fridge.

“God what happened?” I yelled running to Richie who was in tears yanking on the chain.

I dropped my bag with the first aid and picked up the gun. Eddie was unconscious.

Checking Eddies pulse making sure he was still alive, I let out a big sigh of relief feeling his heartbeat 

“It wasn’t my fault we didn’t know we weren’t alone!” Richie explained. 

I pulled him to me and hugged him trying to call him down. 

I motioned for Stan to come over to us and he stepped over the dead body hyperventilating.

I checked the chain around Eddie and saw a big lock. It wasn’t going to break without the key. 

I grabbed him and held him by the shoulders, “where is the key Stan?” I asked as Richie went to pull again.

Stan shook his head furiously.

I hugged him and held his head against my neck, “Inside. It’s in- inside” he cried. 

I pulled him away and gave him a curious look. He pointed at the body. “ITS INSIDE.” He screamed. 

I took his hand and sat him down next to Eddie. “It’s gonna be okay I’m here now. Richie come here and let’s talk okay? I’m not mad at anyone, your not in trouble I promise” I said.

Both of the boys sat and tried to explain the situation.

Eddie had been close to the front door looking at the old decorations when a deranged man had bursted out the front door and grabbed him, dragging him inside.

Richie and Stan had come around from the back and couldn’t find him until they looked inside and found him being chained to that fridge. 

They tried opening the door but it was locked so they broke through the window. 

The man pulled a knife on them and took the key. 

Swallowing it. 

Stan ran at him but the man slapped him away so Richie charged at him, pushing him to the floor and taking the knife.

He smashed in into his head and killed him. 

Eddie was knocked out and they couldn’t wake him up so Richie told Stan to call me.

We sat and discussed, giving both of them a chance to get themselves together. 

I glanced at Stan, “stay here and Richie, you go lock that door make sure no one followed me here. I ran some lights”

I said crouching down helping Stan lay his back against the broken floor cabinet.

Richie sprinted and checked outside coming back fast after slamming the door.

I turned to him while rubbing Stans arm reassuring him. 

“No one” Richie confirmed.

I walked to the man and crouched over him. I took my gun making sure the silencer was on and pulled the kife out replacing it with the barrel shooting him twice.

“SHIT” Richie yelled, “You said you’d never use that gun.” 

I wiped the blood that splattered onto my forehead off, “I shouldn’t have I’m sorry.” 

I apologized getting up and putting it down retrieving the knife.

I held it for a moment before jamming it into his throat, pulling it all the way down to his lower stomach just before his pelvis.

Richie grabbed Stan and held his eyes closed while Stan whimpered. 

It took awhile but I separated the skin and began digging through his flesh.

It was horrible but it seemed like nothing in the moment.

I was only focused on getting my baby out of there and the other two boys.

I needed them safe. 

Blood squirted everywhere covering everything from my waist up.

I kept spreading his skin looking everywhere until I finally found it.

I held it tightly and got up walking over to Eddie who was still blacked out. 

I took they key and as the chains jingled and the lock opened, Richie and Stan looked at me in awe.

I picked Eddie up and laid him down on the floor checking for any wounds or immediate trauma. 

He was clean and I tossed the keys to my car to Richie, 

“get Eddie and put him in the car with Stan. You just wait for me” I said getting up and going to the kitchen looking around. 

Richie caught them, “wha- what about you? Are you ok-“ 

I cut him off as I spun around, “NOW” I yelled turning back and kept examining.

They picked him up and helped him out while I paced.

I looked everywhere until I found at least something. 

Something flammable.

A bunch of old glass cleaner jammed in the bottom of the pantry. 

I grabbed the bottles and opened them one by one, saturating every surface from the kitchen to the living room where the body was.

I took off everything I was wearing except my bra and underwear, throwing it onto the body. 

Once I thought everything looked good I reached into my bag and took out the alcohol from the first aid, dousing specifically the body and my clothes.

I pulled a match from a box I got when I took Eddie to his 15th birthday to this old mafia type Italian joint. 

We had pasta and meatballs and of course, being so old fashioned, they had matches so I took them. 

I always preferred matched over lighters. 

I never thought I’d be using them for this, but I lit one and walked to the door throwing it to the body as I left.

Flames flew up and since the house was so old it quickly lit the floor and walls. 

I ran to the car and shut the door looking to the back seat where the boys were,

“everyone okay?” I checked.

Stan held Eddie and nodded while Richie was speechless looking out the window at the burning house.

I turned around and slammed on the gas driving out, speeding to the house....


	5. Clean up time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she needs to get rid of this mess....

“Take him in and put him in the bathroom, you two watch him while I get this mess taken care of” I had said asking Stan and Richie go in with Eddie first while I cleaned the car and grabbed one of my jackets, putting it on and running inside afterwards.

Richie seemed much more relaxed now and was on the cold tile floor in our bathroom with Stan who sat next to him silent and pale.

Before I could say anything, Eddie shifted, he groaned a little, but wasn’t completely awake. “God” I breathed getting on my knees and embracing him. 

“Eddie… Eddie I’m here. Stan and Richie and I, were all here okay bud?” I said kissing his hands.

“Were not gonna leave you we promise” Stan choked out with a tear dropping onto his shirt. Eddie groaned again and slowly opened his eyes a couple times and mumbled,

“R- ric-“ he tried saying, but the rest was incoherent. I sighed and put him down tenderly before getting up to turn the shower on.

Richie leaned over him whispering to him that they wouldn’t leave or abandon him. I bit back a sob and turned around, 

“I’m gonna get him into the shower and see if that wakes him up. I hate to ask this, but I would prefer if you waited outside, even just outside the door if you want…. I just… I need him alone right now” I said. 

Stan looked down and nodded, “I understand we’ll be right outside” he said with Richie agreeing and walking out with him.

As soon as that door shut, I ripped his clothes off and checked his entire body for any sign of trauma or injury and thankfully only found bruises on his arms from before and a small one on his shoulder.

I pulled him into the shower and sobbed into his chest, “My Eddie baby… my baby my sweet baby. I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry” I cried, clinging to him. 

The water ran over us and eventually he said something else, “M- mo- mommy?” he croaked. 

Trying to quiet myself I sniffled and smiled, “Yes baby… my baby boy. Mommy’s here I’m here” I reassured as he slowly gained more control. 

I grabbed the mango scented bath wash and began to clean him, making sure to be careful with his body. 

He was so weak and winded. I couldn’t help but cry as I rinsed him off, kissing him on every inch of his chest and neck. 

The bubbles got on me, but they just couldn’t rinse off the blood.

All that blood. 

He looked down at me, “What happened to you?” he asked, eyes wide.

I stammered, “Oh honey…. Mommy…mommy had to do something to protect her baby.” I tried to explain but he got visibly upset, “Wha-...... what did mommy do?” Eddie questioned with fear in his eyes.


	6. CONFESSIONS?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie can't remember all the details of that afternoon, but is that such a bad thing?

Mommy shit

“I… I had to hurt someone to stop them from hurting you baby.” 

I admitted, though,I didn’t feel guilty at all.

“I needed to protect my baby. And I had to protect your friends too. Mommy had to hurt someone is all” I finished. Eddie furrowed his eyebrows,

“…. Who hurt me? Did they get away?” he asked, tightening his grip on me. I shook my head, “No baby they didn’t get away I got them… It was just someone who was unwell. Someone unsafe tried to hurt you” I told him trying not to let tears fall. 

I couldn’t help it. I pulled him back into my chest and he sighed, nuzzling against me. "don't... don't cry" he whined which made me cry harder.

We sat under the water for a few more minutes and I reached my hand up turning the nozzle off, 

“Okay handsome boy, are you ready to go back out? You wanna stay in here with mommy a bit longer? Tell me what you wanna do baby” I said giving him options. 

Eddie hated being cornered so I always gave him multiple choices to choose from with these kinds of situations. 

Eddie looked up at me and gave a weak smile, “I think I wanna go back out.” He said. 

I nodded and helped him out drying him off and wrapping him in a towel, “My burrito boy” I teased, kissing his head. 

He walked out first and was greeted by Stan and Richie who were only glad he was okay.

“God Eds I’m so glad your safe” Richie spoke. Stan joined in, “We thought he really did something to you.”

Eddie looked my way and tilted his head, “Go get dressed Eddie and yell if you need me okay?” I asked him to which he nodded and went to his room.

“Does he remember?” Stan asked. I sighed and led them to the living room and sat on the couch with them and sat down rubbing my temple,

“He remembers a man attacked him, but not that I killed him or about the fire. I think…. I think we should wait a few hours to let him adjust, he’s still foggy and it may come back if we just wait” I told them. 

Richie looked down and bit his lip, “What If- what if he doesn’t remember, what then?” he asked concerned.

Stan looked to me worriedly, “We’ll cross that bridge if we get to it. I just think for now it’s better he doesn’t know. It’s not like were lying to him, were just… protecting him, were protecting him” I explained. 

Richie huffed and fidgeted in the corner of the couch fixing his glasses,

“So if he does remember what then?” he asked.

Sighing again I turned towards him, “Richie I said if we get to-” I was interrupted by Eddie who stood at the bottom of the stairs,

“Get to what?” he asked, coming forward.

I stopped. 

“Hey Eddie. Come here" I said sweetly holding my arm out for him.

“Come here baby” I said as he sat down in front of me, leaning into my arm.

“I said when we get to dinner time, I think I’ll just order in. I think I want the boys to sleep here so I’m gonna call their parents if that’s okay” I said. 

This time I really did lie.

Eddie’s eyes lit up, “Yeah yeah! I would love that.” He exclaimed smiling from ear to ear.

He has the most gorgeous smile. I clapped my hands and stood up, “Okay then we’ll call for food in an hour or two how does that sound?” I asked them. 

Richie looked at me and I could tell he had agreed with my idea in his head by his face. Stan, however, was flushed and hesitant, 

“O- okay that sounds good…” he said with a cheery tone though I could see right through it.

We were protecting him.


	7. the whole truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naomi confesses, the entire story

When we ate dinner at the table, I noticed Stan barley touched his food. Chinese was one of his favorites because Eddie told me that on the way back from school one day.

But he didn’t eat anything it seemed. He just played with his lo Mein, looking sad and lost. 

Richie and Eddie however were cracking jokes the whole time and didn’t notice.

When I cleaned the dishes, I pulled him aside, “Stan…?” I said, he looked at me and frowned, “I don’t like lying you know that” Stan said glancing to his feet.

I sighed, “Were not lying… were protecting him” I tried explaining but Stanley was not the type to argue, “Naomi… were lying” he repeated, moving back a piece of hair. 

I shook my head and thought. Stan was right, but Eddie didn’t need to know everything did he?

Before everyone went up to eddies room for bed, I kept Eddie downstairs to help me clean up.

“Hey baby” I said sitting down at the table. Eddie blushed and sat next to me grabbing my hand and holding it.

He was so affectionate at night.

“Yes mommy?” he said smiling sweetly. I fawned over him, “Did you remember anything else my sweet boy?” I asked him.

He thought for a moment and nodded, “All that blood in the shower, it was only from one person, right? The one who tried to hurt me?” he questioned. 

“Yes baby” I confirmed. He looked troubled,

“You… you got rid of him and then I was in the car, and it smelled like smoke. That’s all I have now” he finished squeezing my hand tighter.

I tilted my head, “Your right Eddie, I did get rid of him. I had to get rid of his body too so I burnt that house down.” 

Eddie bolted his head up and his eyes widened. “I’m sorry baby… I can’t let anyone hurt you, or your friends. I won’t have it” I said scooting closer to him. 

Eddie was in shock, but he didn’t cry or anything he just stared at the table processing everything.

After a while he spoke, “I… I love you mommy” he whispered hugging me, and I pulled him close kissing his head. “I love you too baby”. I held him for a few minutes and helped him up,

"Alright let's get these dishes cleaned." I said picking up a plate.


	8. The wolf and the dog

The next morning before anyone woke up, I ran to the store and got Eddie a glass wolf statuette that was about 7 inches tall.

He loved wolves and dogs.

It was a little gift to help him feel better after that awful encounter yesterday. 

During breakfast we all made a promise not to tell anyone or engage in any gossip or controversy to come about the house and that man inside.

I made everyone pancakes and waffles to cheer the mood up, and it worked just as planned. “God these are awesome, thank you miss I’ll be sure to bring some to bill” Richie said walking out the door holding the stack I sent him out with. 

Stan looked and sounded much better after the talk and took home only waffles, he didn’t favor pancakes like Richie and Eddie. 

As Eddie opened it up his fingers twitched, and it dropped to the floor shattering instantly.

He was speechless and didn’t breathe for a couple seconds before taking a giant breath and choking back tears,

“Oh Eddie. it’s okay I kn” But he was already in tears, “Mommy I- I didn’t mean to! I did-” Eddie choked but I shushed him and pulled his face into my chest,

“Shhh shh my love. It’s okay, there’s no need to be embarrassed…It’s okay” I cooed, holding him tightly. “N- no it’s n- not” Eddie sobbed.

I frowned and held him steady. “Eddie, hey…hey look at me baby” I said wiping tears away, but he clenched his eyes tightly shut. 

I sighed, “Can you open your eyes handsome boy?” I asked kissing his hands. 

He shook his head, “No” he cried. My heart felt like it was being pulled apart, “One eye?” I asked to which he giggled, immediately going back to crying afterward.

“Oh honey..” I said cupping his cheeks, “My sweet sweet boy” I whispered. 

Eddie never cried like this.

He was hysterical.

I sat down and pulled him into my lap. “Mo- Mommy!” he yelled shaking his head.

“I know Eddie baby it’s okay, I’m here” I reassured rocking him. 

He gripped my shirt and tugged it, burying his face into my neck, “Mommy’s right here” I told him kissing his neck. 

“If it makes you feel any better when I bought it, I also found out frank Sinatra was white… I didn’t know” I said listening for a laugh.

Nothing. “Something about his voice, I guess. The cashier gave me the filthiest look Eddie you should have seen her” I said and finally a chuckle.

Thank god. 

“What was that song you love by him... I’ve got… I’ve got something I don’t rem” Eddie looked up,

“I’ve got y- you under my skin” he stuttered wiping his eye.

I kissed his nose, “Yes that one. Why don’t we go to that record store and buy it? And then go get some dinner afterwards huh? That Italian place with the meatballs?” I asked.

He settled a bit, “That’s an hour away….” He said sadly. “I don’t care baby I’ll do anything for you” I said.


	9. Dinner and dessert

The record store was open and we walked in together looking around. 

I bent down and looked at my baby, 

“Go pick out whatever you want baby boy” I said kissing his head.

His eyes lit up and he ran through the store coming back with 4 different items. 

I got them all and we headed to dinner. 

“Stay still for mommy and be a good boy okay?” I said palming Eddie through his pants sporting a wicked smirk. 

He looked up at me and made a face, 

“m-mommy...” he whined.

I tilted my head and lifted his chin with my free hand, “What handsome?” I said slowly. 

He blushed, “I’ll be good for you mommy” he said leaning back into the booth and taking a deep breath. 

The place was packed. The booth had drapes around each side so it gave Eddie a good cover up. 

He whimpered as I took him out and teased his slit. 

“Mommy” he whispered, jerking up into my hand. 

I pumped him faster and simultaneously got him a spoonful of sauce purposefully smearing it on his lip, 

“Oh Eddie baby let me get that” I said taking the napkin and wiping it, 

then pushing it to his mouth muffling his moans.

He only lasted seconds it seemed when he was coming in my hand and on the table cloth.

I removed the napkin and kissed his nose as he panted. 

“Mmm good job” I whispered then kissing his cheek. 

Eddie blushed and wriggled as I tried to clean him up with the napkin I had. 

I love pleasing him in public. 

“Dessert is at home okay?” I told Eddie who grinned nodding.

I wiped him down and payed the check, taking him by the hand and walking out with him happily. 

The car ride home was fun, Eddie loved to sing along to music and I always let him play what he wanted. 

He played I’ve got you under my skin.

He dozed off about halfway to the apartment and I carried him in when we arrived.

I took him upstairs and into his room, laying him on the bed, taking off his shoes and socks. 

He woke up when I was cleaning him with wipes, getting rid of anything left behind from our play time and he blinked a few times, “mommy?”

He said wiping his eyes. I smiled and put the wipe down, “Yes Eddie?”

I asked pulling of his shorts and grabbing the new ones I got from his dresser. 

“Mommy I want. I want milk” he said, muttering those last few words. 

I knew exactly what he said.

I knew exactly what he wanted. 

I smiled and sat beside him, “I didn’t hear you sweetie, say again?” I asked playing dumb. 

His face got red and he looked around, “uhh I um. I want milk” he said finally looking to me.

I tilted my head, “you want milk baby?” I asked taking off my shirt and bra.

Eddie watched closely, admiring my body. “Uh huh” he said licking his lips. 

I was a bit swollen and this was the perfect opportunity.

I let him come close and kiss my left breast, “mommy?” Eddie asked waiting for my say so. I gave it and he started to softly suck moaning when the milk hit his lips.

I only started breastfeeding him a few days ago, I was full of milk and I had plenty to give to my baby. 

He swallowed it all and kept going switching sides and moaning up against me, making me wetter by the second.

A minute passed and Eddie suddenly pulled back, concerning me a bit, “baby what’s wrong?” I asked. 

Eddie blushed and looked at me, 

“ I wanna suck on something else....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Eddie wants?


	10. Sex Ed

I was taken aback. 

Eddie was so shy about it yet, something told me he wasn’t going to settle for just his own pleasure, 

“Eddie..” I said He face burned red, “m-mommy. I- I wanna take care of mommy tonight” 

he said looking at me with those long lashes. 

I smiled, “sweetheart thank you. I very much appreciate that. Do you wanna talk about how you want to please mommy? Have you ever touched a woman before baby?”

I asked him sitting up. Eddie shook his head, “I’ve watched porn before and I think I know what to do..” he trailed off. 

I chuckled, “oh really? Well okay baby mommy will let you help her out, how does that sound?”

I asked him taking both of my hands and taking off my panties.

“Here baby boy let’s get you on the ground and I’ll sit on the edge and help you” 

I spoke reaching for his arm.

Eddie smiled and let me guide him down to the floor and I put some pillows there so he wouldn’t feel uncomfortable.

I sat on the edge of the bed and spread my legs, fiercely blushing.

Eddie has never seen me and he seemed completely mesmerized by my sex. 

He looked up at me and waited for my next command, “Alright Eddie come here” I told him taking his head in my left hand, leading him to my core and I felt him breath against me, groaning deeply. 

“You smell so good mommy” he whispered kissing my clit quickly.

I gasped and tried to remain calm. 

“Baby show mommy what you saw on those videos and anytime you wanna stop or you feel weird you tell me okay?”

I said looking down at him. Eddie nodded and I leaned back relaxing. 

Trying to relax.

It was hard, Eddie was my beautiful boy and now he wanted to please me? 

It flattered me, but I only wanted to make my Eddie feel special.

If it makes him happy I will let him please me as a treat now and then, 

besides, having him between my legs didn’t sound or feel bad at all. 

Eddie kissed my core a few times before taking his tongue and running it up to my clit, swirling around.

I arched my back and moaned softly. 

Eddie was a try hard all the time so naturally he craved my vocal praise. 

He started sucking on my clit and lapping at me like I was a god damn piece of pie. 

I loved it.

I grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled him closer, grinding against him.

He moaned into me and went faster, sucking harder.

I couldn’t believe he was so good.

“Oh baby yes” I groaned as he dove his tongue into my entrance, pushing in deep. 

My eyes rolled back and I enjoyed this feeling for a while and he stopped to compliment me,

“ mommy you taste so good” he moaned, going straight back to work, drinking up my juices and relishing it all.

I was close to climax and he moved back up to my clit and sucked me as I jerked up and wrapped my other hand in his hair and thrusted up, coming in his mouth. 

He pulled back when I was throbbing and panting and came up to kiss me, softly and tenderly. 

I got all the way on the bed and grabbed him, 

“Eddie...” I started. 

He looked nervous, “did I do a good job mommy? I didn’t mean to be greedy you just tasted so good I couldn’t hel-“ 

I cut him off my pulling him into my embrace.

“Oh baby you did so good. So good for me. You helped mommy feel amazing” I told him kissing his head.

Eddie sighed In my chest and I felt him sink down, “okay. Thank you” he replied, 

nuzzling up against me. “Alright big boy let’s get you into your jammies.. I think you’ve made a mess in your current ones.” 

I said reaching down feeling a wet spot on his crotch. 

He tensed up, “I’m sorry mommy” he apologized, but I sushed him and kissed his face all over, “it’s okay baby boy. It’s okay”


	11. Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's 16th birthday!

Today was Bill’s birthday and Eddie invited him over for his 16th birthday party. 

I brought Richie over to help me make cookies while Ben and Stan went to the store with some money, I gave them to buy decorations and plates with utensils.

Bill loves the Doom series so Ben and Stan would pick up red and purple themed items and I will be baking red velvet cookies and a cake. 

“Okay baby boy let’s get all the stuff out before Richie gets here okay?” I asked Eddie, retrieving my apron from the closet. 

It had a big bear and had “Mama Bear” written on the bottom. Eddie gifted it to me for my birthday along with the cutest little cookie cutters in the shape of wildlife animals.

“I can’t wait to eat all this stuff mommy!” Eddie said excitedly, smiling. He was so sweet and passionate about my interests. 

"Richie should be bringing his mother’s buttercream icing recipe so we have to make sure to say thank you, since he went out of his way and all”

I said tying my apron strings a bit tighter. Eddie grinned and nodded coming up and kissing me cheek. “Yes ma’am” He said. 

We took out all the ingredients and got bowls out for the batter and icing, setting up towel’s underneath all of it, in case we made a mess.

I heard the doorbell ring and Eddie sprung to the door, opening it and letting Richie in. “Good morning miss Naomi” Richie said walking up and handing me the paper. 

He looked me up and down and complimented my outfit, “I love that apron, Eddie bragged about it for days after he bought that” He added rolling his eyes jokingly. 

I chuckled and began reading off the items needed. “Okay we have everything we need, let’s get started” I said. 

I taped it to my cabinet and read off each ingredient and lined them all up in order. “Alright Rich, I see eggs, heavy cream and vanilla for the first three to go in” 

I disclosed, turning back to see them getting each measured out. 

An hour later, the cookies were out of the oven, the cake had just been put in. 

Another ring from the doorbell sang out. “I’ll get that, you boys hold down the fort” I teased. 

Richie gave me a thumbs up and I reached the door opening it to see Ben dressed up as a cat looking demon? Stan was just in red and had devil horns on,

“Oh no!” I playfully semi-shouted, “I hope you won’t eat my soul” I said, laughing. 

I gestured for them to come in and when Richie and Eddie saw them, they gasped, “Woah, damn…I wish I would have dressed up” Richie said sighing.

Eddie joined him and looked sad, “Why didn’t you tell us we were dressing up?” Eddie said crossing his arms.

Ben shrugged, “It was a last-minute thing man” he explained. I turned to the boys and thought…

“you stay here, I’ll be back” I told them, retreating to my bedroom.

I opened my chest and found an old costume from when I was a kid, an angel costume, and a red onesie. I chuckled and got to work.

I took red marker and made the angel costume look like it was covered in blood, and guts. The red onesie was self-explanatory, I got a black sharpie and wrote, “Demon in Training” And brought them out, earning an applause. 

Richie and Eddie ran over, gushing over the outfits and fought over them,

“You cold never pull off a onesie Tozier!” Eddie yelled, yanking it away and running to the bathroom to put it on. 

Richie turned to me slowly, “How do you deal with that?” he asked huffing. I laughed a bit and shook my head, “I'm not sure?” I said in a questioning tone. 

Richie shrugged and went off in a different room and when they both returned, they looked positively adorable.


	12. blow out the candles

The cake was done, and the boys were decorating it while I put on a ruby colored dress. 

I came out and helped them set everything up, the only thing left to arrive was Bill. 

To no surprise, Bill came dressed his cargo shorts and striped blue shirt, “Happy birthday mister!” I said to Bill as he walked inside. 

He smiled and blushed, “Th- thank you” He responded walking towards the dining room where everything was set up. 

The boys had all set the table with the cookies, frosting and drinks. 

“Wow this l- looks ama- amazing” Bill spoke, eyes wide. I chuckled and put down cups for the soda I bought. 

“Alright boys, I’m gonna start making dinner but you can snack on these cookies for now.”

I told them, watching them nod in excitement. Chicken cutlets and Texas toast, which I remember Bill saying he loved the other day.

I started breading the chicken, hearing the chime of Eddie’s Xbox turn on.

By the time dinner was done, I must have heard an hours’ worth of yelling and cursing, but I dealt with it because it was Bill’s special day and I know It would ruin the mood.

“Dinner!” I shouted, placing the big platter plate on the tablecloth, making sure it looked as good as possible. Richie ran in first and plopped down next to my seat, Eddie followed and sat on the other side. 

“Okay birthday boy, you sit in the big chair” I told bill pointing to the fancier chair we had, taller and wider.

He grinned and sat down quickly with Ben and Stan. We ate for a bit, but I was able to slide away to get the candles.

I came back and put them in and began lighting them, “Happy birthday….” I started singing, everyone joining after. Eddie looked so happy for him, it made me swoon.

Bill blew out his candles and closed his eyes for a few moments. “T- tha- thak y- you” he said, sitting back while I grabbed the cake cutter, slicing Bill the first piece.

“Here Bill. Happy birthday” I sang out chuckling.

He smiled and the boys ate for a while, joking around.

“Miss Naomi?” Stan asked me, “Yes sweetie?” I replied. Stan looked down bashfully, “May I uh…have more?” he uttered.

I chuckled, “Of course! Don’t be shy to ask for something you want okay?” I told him, giving him a bigger slice winking. 

Stan smiled and nodded, blushing faintly. A few hours later the boys were leaving, I sent Bill home with cookies and much of the cake, while Eddie sat eating one of the cupcakes.

I closed the door and turned, walking to him, and sitting down beside him.

“You gonna help me clean up?” I asked Eddie. He grinned, “Yes” he said, eating messily getting cupcake everywhere. 

“Mommy’s little helper” I teased, wiping some frosting off Eddie’s cheek, sucking it up.

God Richie’s mother knew what she was doing making that recipe.


	13. I made a mess mommy

Eddie woke me up at 7 am today, I planned an aquarium date with him. 

I fixed his hair and he picked out one of my sweatshirts to wear, while I wore another.

Aquariums are cold so I wanted us to be comfortable for the day. The car ride there we listened to more Sinatra and I held his hand when we got there.

I didn’t want him getting lost. 

We passed the sharks and I pointed out one of the hammerheads, “Look baby” I said, my hand on the small of his back. 

He looked at me and smiled, “I’m hungry momma” Eddie said tugging on my sleeve.

“Alright sweetie let’s go get some lunch" I said. Eddie got curly fries and I shared them with him, feeding them to him like little airplanes. Eddie loved that. “Aren’t you a hungry boy?” I teased kissing his cheek.

Eddie blushed, “Yes” he spoke shyly. I loved spoiling him and teasing him in public. So I did, i teased him and whispered dirty things to him the whole time. When he got up he announced he had to go to the bathroom and nearly sprinted in. 

About an hour later, Eddie’s walking became more uneven, 

he seemed as though there was something in his pants, like he… “Baby come here” I told him stopping near one of the jellyfish exhibits.

Eddie looked paranoid and stepped towards me slowly.

I squatted down and held out my hand, “Here baby” I said as he placed his smaller hand in mine.

“What’s wrong?” I asked sincerely, scanning his face for answers. 

Eddie just bit his lip and shook his head, “N- nothing I just… I just don’t like this underwear” he said and even he didn’t believe that. 

“Eddie… did you have an accident?” I asked sympathetic.

Eddie scoffed and yanked his hand away, “No way!” he nearly yelled, soon looking around noticing his volume.

I frowned, “Bab-“ but Eddie just shook his head again, “I’m not a baby! Fuck you!” he shouted and stormed off. 

I was consumed by regret; I should have acted differently; I didn’t want to embarrass him.

I got up and waited for a moment with thoughts rushing through my head, “Why is he acting like that?” “There’s no one around why did he act so hostile?” “Eddie’s never like that”.

I put a hand to my hip and felt a bulge, Eddie gave his phone to me earlier to hold. He didn’t have his phone. He didn’t have anyway of contacting me.

I stuttered for a moment and bolted through the hallway running after him.

I couldn’t find him through the mass of people with their children, friends, lovers. “Eddie!” I shouted, glancing around. I jogged through exhibit after exhibit shouting his name, but I couldn’t find him and became panicked.

I slowed down to a walk and made my way back to the front until I head sniffles coming from a different room.

“Penguins” The sign read as I walked into the dimly lit room, Eddie was in the corner huddled up in my sweater, crying. 

“Oh baby” I spoke, watching him look up. “M- Mommy?” Eddie croaked. I walked to him and got on my knees,

“I-“ Eddie cut me off again, “You were right okay? I... I had an..” he started to cry, and I pulled him to my chest, rubbing circles on his back, 

“Eddie… It’s okay. Mommy’s right here okay?” I whispered pulling back and wiping his tears away I looked around for another bathroom and thankfully there was one at the opposite end of the room,

“Come on, let’s go” I said grabbing his hands. 

Eddie inhaled deep and got up with me, letting me take him into the bathroom. I looked the door behind us and turned around, 

“Baby…” I said trying to calm him down,

“I- I just couldn’t stop it, I didn't make it to the bathroom in time. I thought I had it under control, It happened so fast!” Eddie tried explaining, breathing quickly.

I cupped his cheeks, “It’s okay Eddie, Mommy’s gonna take care of you okay?” I spoke. 

He looked a distraught, so I had him take off his pants and I had him sit in my lap.

“Here baby It’s gonna be a bit cold” I told him wiping up a stripe of his cum off his leg.

Eddie winced and looked away, ashamed. 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you mommy” Eddie said lowly. 

I smiled and kissed his temple, “I forgive you, but I don’t want you to be dishonest with me. Or touch yourself without me understand?” I said wiping up more of the mess. 

Eddie shuddered and nodded, “Okay” He agreed.


	14. My robin hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eddie little baby

When we got back home, Eddie seemed bleak.

Even after I got him in a bath, changed and gave him his switch to play on, he looked so…. vacant. 

I took his hands in mine, “mommy forgives you Eddie okay?” I told him, rubbing his thumb.

“I know... I didn’t mean to I just felt uncomfy” Eddie murmured, pouting. 

I gave him a kiss and nodded, “It’s okay baby, you play for a bit” I told him. 

Eventually he settled and was slumped on the couch when I heard his tummy grumble. 

“You want milk baby?” I asked Eddie who was fixated on his video game, instantly raising his head, and smiling. 

I chuckled and brought him closer, enveloping him in my arms, “My sweet boy’s hungry?” I teased, taking my left breast out for him to snack on.

Eddie glanced up at me with opalescent eyes, “Yes momma” he confirmed, latching his lips on suckling gently.

I entangled his fingers in mine and he fed until he ended up napping on my chest. I didn’t mind at all; I know he had a rough day. 

I went out and got him some wings as a surprise dinner, he loved them. Honey garlic was his favorite sauce, so I made sure to ask for extra on the side. 

Eddie lit up as soon as I walked through the door, running up to me.

“Mommy your back, I set the table like you asked” Eddie gushed.

He looked at the takeout bag and beamed, “I got you wings baby” I told him walking with him to the kitchen setting the bag down. 

“Honey garlic?” Eddie asked tilting his head, “Yes my love, honey garlic” I affirmed, planting a kiss to his head.

Watching him enjoy the night and ease up made me feel so grateful I had him. Having left over cookies and cake from the party, I put on robin hood.

“Your mommy’s little vigilante” I cooed.

He leaned on me and after the film I laid him in bed, lathering lotion onto his body peppering him with kisses all the way down to his stomach.

“That tickles mommy” Eddie giggled shaking his head. 

I smiled and blew a raspberry on his belly. “My little robin hood” I whispered before getting next to him and falling asleep.


	15. Help me clean up?

I had him up against the side of the bath, riled up and sweaty. 

Eddie bucked up, groaning loudly. 

“M- mommy!” He stuttered, trying to maintain eye contact. 

I chuckled and kept pumping him and holding him steady. 

“You be a good boy and keep it in until I say Eddie” I ordered, glancing to him. 

His eyes watering, “yes mommy I’ll be a good boy” he moaned cursing. 

I felt heat radiate throughout my whole body watching him act this way. 

Eddies phone rang. 

It was Bill.

Eddie tried sitting up but I shoved him back down and answered the phone.

“Hey Bill! Eddies in the bath right now but he’ll be ready soon. Why don’t you come in through the back and wait in the kitchen? There’s leftover fruit from breakfast, if you’d like to snack on it”

I said hearing Eddie sigh softly from embarrassment.

I held back a chuckle and listened for a response. 

“Okay ma’am t- thank yo- you. Richie an- and I will be in the ki- kitchen.”

Bill responded humbly. I smirked and we said goodbye to each other. 

I put the phone down on the counter next to the tub, bringing my attention back to Eddie who was panting, 

“mommmyyy” he whined thrusting up weakly. 

“Shh shh baby mommy’s gonna take care of her sweet boy” I cooed, pumping him again before brining my lips down and sucking on his tip softly. 

Eddie moaned softly, “uhgh m- mommy” he murmured. I smiled around him and took him all the way in, moaning around him, sucking hard afterwards. 

Eddie tried to stay quiet, but he just couldn’t help the noises he made. 

So sweet. 

I felt him grip my arms as warning and I took my mouth off and stuck my tou he out pumping him above me, 

“Okay baby boy, you’ve been so good, cum for mommy” 

I spoke jerking him wildly. Eddies eyes rolled back as he coated my tongue and face with his thick cum, groaning loud.

I hope they didn’t hear us downstairs. 

I licked it all up and put on the water. 

“Alright baby lets get you clean hmm. I think I might just have to get in with you”

I said wiping up the last of his seed, sucking on my fingers.

Eddie caught his breath, admiring my dedication. 

He gave me a goofy smile, “yes” he said proudly making a fist. 

I giggled and undressed with him, slipping into the water once it was full. 

Eddie grabbed his body wash and put some in his hand, “I wanna help mommy clean herself” he said rubbing the soap in making bubbles. 

I chuckled and ran my knuckle down his cheek, 

“alright baby”.


	16. the fair

“Eddie!” I said raising my voice. He refused to let me fix his hair even though, today were supposed to go to the county fair. 

He fidgeted in his chair and huffed, “Mommy I want my hair to be curly” he said frustrated crossing his arms.

I shook my head, “I am taking pictures of you for the family so you will sit still and let me fix your hair unless you don’t want to go to the fair that’s-“ Eddie cut me off,

“No! I’m sorry mommy” Eddie apologized noticeably looking defeated. I sighed and leaned down to kiss his cheek. 

“Good boy” I whispered in his ear, making him giggle.

He was hesitant to let me fix his hair like this, but his grandparents demanded new photos, and how could I refuse? 

I dressed him in a brown and green sweater since it was cold out and helped him get his jeans on.

I tied his shoes and we walked to the door together, bringing the camera with us.

Richie and the other boys were to meet us there, so we brought little snacks for everyone in case they got hungry.

As much we love carnival food, Eddie is so sensitive I will not have him getting sick like last time.

When we got in the car, I buckled him in, let him play his music and we drove to the fair.

Bill was in a blue sweater, Ben in orange and yellow, Stan looked so cute in his red jacket and of course Richie who had no sweater because he liked to show off.

“I’m not gonna get cold miss K” he would assure me. 

I learned that was all a front these past two fairs, so this year I brought him a jacket to wear when he inevitably came up to me and argued,

“Miss Naomi….I’m cold” and of course I gave it to him. 

Eddie picked out a spot to take pictures at, a beautiful gazebo with pumpkins on each side. 

I set up the camera and had each boy come up individually, occasionally fixing their hair or clothes

. Eddie was too adorable; I took photos with him and we ended the shoot about 40 minutes later. 

The photos came out great, so it was all worth it. 

Richie stole Eddie away from me and I sat with miss Uris and we discussed teas and the weather.

“Oh god I love tea, but Eddie hates it, says it tastes like dirt water” I said to her chuckling. 

She giggled, “My Stan loves his green tea” she responded. I smiled, “Such a good kid” I complimented. 

We spoke about holiday plans and where we would hold thanksgiving and Christmas diner.

I told her I was throwing a Halloween party soon so she could come with her husband if they wanted. 

When the boys came back, they brought stuffed animals and plastic toys. Eddie won a stuffed rabbit and came up to me shyly, showing him off.

“oh what do we have here?” I asked accepting the rabbit he handed me. 

Eddie blushed, “I won him by myself” he said, Richie chiming in, “Nuh uh, I helped” he said holding up a finger.

I chuckled and looked back to Eddie, “What are we naming them?” I asked taking the stuffed toy and giving it back. 

Eddie examined it for a minute and looked up, “harry?” he asked. 

I smiled and took one of his hands in mine, “I love that. Okay harry why don’t we take Eddie and the boys out for dinner since they did so well with the photoshoot?” I asked cheerfully. 

Eddie smirked, “I think harry would like that”


	17. sweet pie

I took Eddie and the boys to Larry’s; I know the boys love arcades, so I treated them to dinner and gave them each 20$ to spend at the game room. 

Eddie was ecstatic, “Thank you mommy!” he whispered excitedly in my ear while hugging me tightly.

I kissed his head and let him run off with the others while me and Miss Uris ordered cokes at the booth, we were seated in.

“So, the Halloween party… What shall I dress up as?” Miss Uris asked slyly.

I giggled while I sipped my drink, “Hmm? I think you should go as a vampire maybe. Me and Eddie are going to dress up as witches. Eddie is going to be my little warlock.”

I told her, giddy about the idea. “That sounds impressive! Perhaps a vampire and a werewolf?” she inquired, reviewing the menu.

I gasped dramatically, “Oh Stan as a werewolf would be so cute, fangs and all!” I exclaimed imagining an outfit already. 

We talked and exchanged ideas for the party until the boys came back and Eddie plopped down next to me. 

“Hey sweetie, did you win anything?” I asked him. Eddie looked up at me with tired eyes and nodded, “Yes I won some bouncy balls look” he said holding up three big rubber balls each designed to look like a pool ball. 

Eddie got 3, 7 and 8. My eyes widened as I looked at them.

"Eddie that’s incredible I swear I had the same ones when I was a kid!” I told him watching him smile.

“Really?” he asked. I nodded and motioned for him to get up,

“I’m gonna use the restroom anyone else?” I asked the group looking around. Of course, my baby raised his hand, he had the smallest bladder It was adorable.

I took Eddies hand in mine and led him there, soon noticing there was a family restroom.

Eddie looked up at me and I smirked shaking my head.

Eddie walked up and pulled on the handle. 

Empty.

He turned to me and tugged my hand, pulling me inside behind him. 

He shut the door and locked it knowing no one saw us enter.

“what am I gonna do with you handsome?” I asked him jokingly.

Eddie looked at me mischievously and took my hand, 

“whatever you want” he whispered licking his lips. 

Slowly. 

I narrowed my eyes,

“Hmm. Let’s see if you can earn dessert later on tonight if you do this correctly…” 

Eddie moved closer,

“I want my baby to please himself and if you can finish in the count of forty five… Mommy will treat him to a lovely dessert.” I explained folding my arms.

Eddie thought for a moment.

“Okay” he said smirking moving his hand down to his pants.


	18. one..two

Once he pulled himself out, he was visibly hard. 

“Alright Eddie. One, two” I began counting and he started pumping himself slow.

I kept eye contact with him as he lay against the wall now, breathing faster. 

“Nine, ten” I continued, watching him closely. 

Eddie closed his eyes,  
“P- please please let me kiss you mommy.

I’ll do good I promise” Eddie begged, biting his lip hard.

I stopped counting out loud for a second.

I shook my head and tsked, “No no baby you have to do this on your own. Hmm what else do you wanna do? Twenty…” I said as he tilted his head back groaning.

“I- I want mommy’s milk and her cum in my mouth” Eddie moaned, jerking himself sloppily.

I smiled, “You’ll treat momma good?” I asked almost at forty.

“I- I’ll be so good plea- please unghhh” he groaned before bucking his hips up and spurting cum onto his hand. 

I bit back a moan and came up to him kissing his head as he panted against me.

“Mmm my good boy, I’ll make sure you get something extra sweet” I praised getting up to grab something to clean him with.

I let him out of the bathroom before me and arrived back at the table later. “Apple pie and chocolate ice cream huh?” I asked Eddie as he put the dessert menu down grinning. 

Richie and Stan shared a banana split while Ben and Bill shared chocolate cake slices.


	19. Inside

On the way home Eddie just wouldn’t keep his hands to himself, I had to put a hand on his thigh to calm him down he was so excited. 

I chuckled to myself, “Oh sweet Eddie. Mommy’s gonna take good care of you” 

When we got home, I handed him the keys and he bolted to the door opening it quickly, but I took my time getting out and walking in slow. 

He got onto the bed in the bedroom and hopped on the side swinging his feet that dangled over, making me laugh.

I turned to him, “Are you okay with Mr. Harry watching?” I teased tilting my head. 

Eddie blushed and looked at the rabbit which sat next to him, “Oh uh no” he said giggling. 

I put it down on the beside table facing away from us for Eddie and brought my attention back to him.

I stripped off everything but my underwear. “Lay back handsome” I said going up and crawling on top of him, his eyes filled to the brim with lust.

He let out a gasp when I ran my hand down to his cock squeezing it lightly, “Still so hard? Even after cumming for me?” I asked him looking to his lips, then darting back to his eyes. 

Eddie moaned softly, “M-mo- mommy” he said whimpering.

I ran the back of my hand down his cheek, “Yes baby?” I asked him sweetly.

“I wanna.. I wanna kiss you” He mumbled, though I heard him quite clearly. 

I smirked and leaned down pecking him softly. 

He kissed back and we made out for a minute before I had him get on top of me. 

Eddie moaned and licked up my neck, making me gasp. 

“Oh! Eddie” I gasped, looking deeply into his eyes once he came back up. 

He kissed me again, "Please mommy let me fuck you!" he pleaded.

“You’ll fuck mommy good?” I moaned back smirking.

I arched up and pulled his waist against mine, feeling him grind against me desperately.

“Oh, you just wanna cum in mommy’s sweet pussy, don’t you?” I teased him.

Eddie let out a garbled moan into my neck and I felt him nod against me.

“What baby boy? What do you wanna do?” I teased.

Eddie choked, “Ugh I- I wanna. Mm I wanna fuck mommy” he said. 

I smiled, “okay sweet boy let’s see that pretty cock” I replied pushing him off me gently.

He pulled himself out, hard and swollen as expected, and boy was that a lot of precum.

I licked my lips, “Mmm what a pretty cock” I praised, looking to Eddie’s blushed face. 

I was practically dripping, 

“Take them off baby” I told him looking down to my panties. Eddie drooled removing them, looking back up to me for permission,

“Yes you may” I granted, watching him lower himself down and kiss my clit. 

I groaned and lay my head back on the bed, feeling his tongue swirl around me, sucking everywhere. 

“Fuck just- just come here” I said yanking him up. 

He had my juices on his lip, and wiped them off staring at me with big doe eyes, “M- mommy?” he asked.

I pulled him into me and kissed him deeply for a few moments before grabbing his cock and lining it up to my entrance, “Eddie, we don’t have to if your not ready” I assured him but he shook his head hastily, 

“N- no I want you… I wanna be inside you” he argued adorably. 

I smiled, “Then get inside me”


	20. touchy feely

Eddie hesitated but pushed into me slightly and buried his head into my neck, “Oh baby so good, are you feeling okay?” I asked him putting a hand around his neck, petting him. 

Eddie nodded and moaned, “Yes, mommy your so tight”.

I smiled and he continued until he was fully inside of me.

He wasn’t big so It didn’t take long for me to adjust. 

He looked at me and I could feel his cock throb inside me, “Mommy?” I nodded and kissed him softly.

He pushed in and out of me slowly, paying close attention to my reactions.

He groaned and made a distressed face, “Mommy please” he groaned thrusting in and out faster.

“What Eddie?” I responded smiling. He throbbed again pushing in once more making me moan,

“Mmm” he moaned clearly embarrassed, “Baby don’t be afraid to ask momma” I assured him, kissing his cheek.

“Do you want me to be on top?” I suggested watching him nod slow. 

I smiled and switched positions with him, kissing his head. 

“Okay baby boy, let momma know if it feels uncomfy at any time okay?” I said, getting his tip lined up to my entrance.

I slide down on him and began riding him slowly, watching him tilt his head back letting out a ragged breath.

I smirked and bounced on him moaning gently feeling him twitch inside me, “M- mommy!” Eddie gasped, bucking up to meet my pace.

I looked down at him, “Gonna cum?” I asked smugly. He nodded fast and I leaned down to kiss him while he pushed into me sloppily, 

“cum inside mommy’s pussy” I whispered against him.

Eddie gripped my neck tight and I felt his hot cum, flood me making me nearly collapse on top of him, panting.

I let him finish and I lay down next to him, wrapping my arms around him pulling him close to me,

“Oh baby you did so well” I praised kissing his neck. 

Eddie laughed nervously, “t- thank you mommy” he said, nuzzling against me, taking in my body heat. 

He eventually turned my way and looked at me for a moment, “Momma?” he asked me quietly. 

I smiled, “What baby?” I replied. 

“Can we get Mr, harry now?” he asked, blushing.

I chuckled, “Yes Eddie, why don’t we have him join us in the bath?” I offered, moving a piece of hair away from his face.

Eddie beamed, “Yes!”


	21. night night time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK

Eddie looked up at me with tired doe eyes, as I rinsed his body off with the detachable nozzle. “Mommy?” he asked lazily, making me smile. “Yes, my love?” I answered, wiping some bubbles off his cheek. Eddie licked his lips and looked at his stuffed toy, “Me and harry want to go night night now” he mumbled. I grinned and nodded, helping him up out of the bath to dry off and get ready for bed. He got on his purple and green pajamas, with harry waiting for him.


	22. Night terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie has a horrible dream

Screaming. Screaming was what woke me up at nearly 3 in the morning the night Stan slept over. 

I shot up and bolted to his room to see Stan shushing him and shaking him awake. 

“Eddie wake up!” He semi yelled, sounding quite worried. 

I ran into the room and knelt down next to his bed. 

“Baby wake up” I said, lightly tapping his face. 

Eddie twitched and mumbled incoherently as his eyes fluttered open.

“M-mommy?” He asked rubbing his eyes. I let out a sigh and nodded pulling him into my chest exchanging a relieved look with Stan. 

“Baby did you have a nightmare? What happened my love?” 

I asked wiping the sweat of his forehead. 

He panted and looked to Stan who just gave a shrug and a nervous laugh. 

“I only heard screaming” Stan said. 

I nodded and Eddie blushed hard, putting a hand to his face.

“I.... I don’t. I don’t hate you” Eddie mumbled, still clearly out of it.

I sighed and shut my eyes for a few seconds processing everything.

“I uh. Have to use the restroom” Stan said, fleeing the scene.

I rubbed eddies cheek and kissed his nose “my baby boy. What happened?” I asked softly. 

He looked up at me and a single tear fell down his right eye, 

“I don’t hate you mommy. I don’t. I promise” he said getting emotional.

I shook my head and pulled him into my chest again, 

“no baby I know you don’t hate me. It’s okay my sweet boy, it was just a bad dream okay?” 

I said trying to reassure him. Eddie sniffled and nodded, “I love you mommy. I love you so much” he said blinking away tears. 

I smiled and hugged him tightly, running my hand through his soft hair kissing the top of his head.

“I know Eddie. Momma loves her baby boy too.” I whispered.


	23. extravagant parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> posh Christmas party? yes. yes indeed.

I walked around the bedroom and looked for my emerald earrings while Eddie got dressed for the Christmas party. 

Stan’s mother put in a good word about us to the mayor over Easter and we had received an invitation for the annual Christmas party at their home. 

It was extravagant and over the top, and to be quite frank I loved it. 

I love dressing up and pretending I’m rich like a real housewife and acting fancy and posh. 

Eddie acted like he wasn’t happy when I opened the letter, but I knew he was overjoyed.

My sweet boy is so polite I knew everyone would love him. 

“Okay baby the choker or pearls?” I asked him turning his way. “Uhm pearls” he mumbled, messing with his shirt sleeve. 

I smiled and walked to him helping him fix both sides and running my fingers through his hair.

“Okay baby mommy’s gonna find her necklace would you be a good boy and fetch me my dress?” I asked sweetly. 

Eddie blushed and nodded, making his way to the closet. 

It was a silk dark emerald green dress with a fur trim.

Skintight and low cut on the chest area just how I liked it.

When we finished getting ready, I sprayed perfume on my neck, wrists and behind my ears.

I put Eddies bow onto his red button down and kissed his forehead, “Okay handsome boy, let’s grab the gifts and get in the car” and before I could say anything else my phone rang and I answered it quickly.

Stan? 

“Hello?” I asked, to which Stan coughed nervously, “My uh my mom said the limo would be outside in a few minutes” he stuttered.

My eyes widened, “Limo?” I asked.

“The mayor sent a limo and were inside right now almost to your house” I could her his mothers voice in the background talking to someone else, presumably someone’s mother. 

I looked at Eddie who was oblivious to the surprise conversation and I put the phone on my shoulder,

“Go get the gifts and wait outside for me okay?” I whispered winking.

Eddie tilted his head a bit but obliged and went downstairs as I continued conversing with Stan. 

“Okay Eddies on his way out right now, I’ll be down in a few moments” I said grinning with excitement.

“Okay see you soon Ms. Naomi” he said, and we hung up after saying goodbye to one another.

I let out an exited whine and got my heels on and gloves, White silk gloves, of course. I eventually came downstairs and outside to see a huge black limousine waiting for me in the driveway. 

I scoffed and shook my head, walking to the door which was opened for me by the driver. 

“thank you” I said bowing slightly and got inside seeing all the boys and their mothers.


	24. posh

The mansion was enormous. Must have ben 12k square feet at least. 

The front was heavily floriated, with the most exotic looking plants and flowers, some of which id never seen in my life. 

“My god” I uttered stepping out, fixing my hair, and breasts. 

As we advanced to the door, Eddie was visibly becoming more nervous, but I was viewing the same behavior from the other boys.

“Ready baby boy?” I said to Eddie quietly, squeezing his smaller hand in mine.

He cleared his throat and gave an anxious smile. 

Stan and Bill’s mothers were the only ones who had come, Richie’s mother was sick with a stomach bug unfortunately.

We walked in and made our way down the gorgeous marble hallway full of statues and sculptures, taking in the sweet smell of the cider that was being served by multiple maids and butler looking employees. 

Eventually we came to the outdoor patio with about a hundred people outside, drinking and conversing about fancy shmancy things, I was intrigued. 

“Hey, we should go check out the yard guys? Maybe we can find a penis fountain or something” Richie joked, nudging bill and wriggling his eyebrows.

“I wonder what other fountains they’ll have?” Stan noted looking at his chest smiling “Your gross… but yeah let’s go, Eddie?” 

Bill agreed looking to Eddie who smiled and nodded walking away with them before kissing my cheek.

“Have fun baby, come back within the hour okay?” I said sweetly. 

Eddie blushed, “Yes momma” he said before trotting away with the other two. 

I chuckled and accepted a champagne type glass filled with a nonalcoholic cider, with hints of cinnamon and clove.

It was marvelous. 

As the night went on and the boys came back, only to find “Boring bushes” 

Eddie sat with the other three boys eating several appetizers that were passed around and I was talking with Stan’s mother near a table full of assorted fruits and vegetables.

I was enjoying myself until I heard her say it.


	25. Words hurt

Until I heard one of the mothers utter out of her filthy mouth, 

“god that boy is such a inelegant brat”. 

I spun around so fast I knocked Stan’s mothers drink right out of her hand. 

After apologizing, I marched up to her and gave a smile, 

“who’s a brat?” I asked trying to play dumb. 

She fell right into it, Stupid bitch.

“that ragged looking kid next to the curly haired one” 

she muttered pointing right at my baby.

Right at Eddie. 

“That one huh?” I said playing along.

“He’s so impolite. Didn’t even introduce himself to my little boy. How rude, the nerve of that little brat” 

she continued.

I couldn’t even believe it.

I just nodded along and waited for her to finish her rant.

“That kid? My kid? My Eddie? That one?” I asked tilting my head. 

Her face went whiter than the napkins they had at each table.

“I-“ 

I didn’t even let her finish. 

I stepped closer and leaned in, “say it again. Say how much of a brat he is” 

I whispered coming close to her face.

“I didn’t know-“ she tried but again, I didn’t give her the chance. 

“No you listen here” I spat grabbing her hand and twisting it, gripping it tightly, 

“if I ever hear you say anything about my darling boy. I will shove these beautiful diamonds down your throat. You hear me?”

I threatened lowly, taking my free hand and running my finger over her necklace covered in diamondS and other gems. 

Obviously fake. 

She stuttered, “y- yes”.

I scoffed and pushed her hand down, stepping away. 

“Watch it bitch. That’s my baby” I said as I walked away. 

I met back with the moms and grabbed another cider, 

“coward” I mumbled under my breath taking a small sip. 

“You are a barracuda Naomi” Stan’s mother chuckled looking me up and down. 

Bills mother nodded chewing on her food.

I smirked, “no one fucks with Eddie.”

I said looking his way, he was arm wrestling with Bill. 

I smiled and continued on with the night.


	26. Assurances and invitations

At one point I sat down beside Eddie and he looked at me with a sideways glance,

“what’s wrong my love?” I asked him giving a small smile.

He shrugged, “I don’t know. I thought heard someone say something about me” he replied. 

His lips tightened as he fiddled with his fingers keeping eye contact.

I looked down for a brief moment before glancing back up, “what do you mean?” I asked, scooting closer to him.

“I heard someone say a lady was talking about me... In a bad way” he mumbled, before I tsked, 

“where did you hear that?” I asked glancing around trying to see if anyone was watching.

I didn’t see anyone looking our way so I looked back to him. 

“I don’t know I was with Stan in line and a woman behind us was saying how I was the one the lady was talking about.” He looked into my eyes intently, 

“no baby, I wouldn’t let that happen. No one was talking about you. She must have been talking about another boy. Remember we saw another boy with the same colored shirt as you” I promised him, 

I felt a sting of guilt rip through my body. 

I couldn’t tell him what that horrible woman said about my Eddie. 

I wouldn’t let that happen.

He eased up, “yeah... yeah your right” he said nodding slow. 

“Alright go find the boys and play for a bit, we need to leave soon.” I told him, taking his chin and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Just before I stepped out of the mansions door I felt a hand on my shoulder, followed by a deep voice,

“miss Naomi is it?” A man said. I turned around and saw the mayors face, slightly red from the wine and a soft expression.

“Yes, it’s so nice to be here, me and Eddie really appreciate the invitation” I said thanking him.

He smiled, “well I was more than happy to have you, you and your son are good folks, I have to say you really do fit in this type of setting. I wanted to invite you to a brunch my wife is hosting tomorrow.” He said making me blush madly. 

His wife noticed me? 

“My that sounds wonderful. I would love that, may I bring Eddie along?” I asked to which he chuckled, 

“of course, some other mothers will be bringing their sons as well so I’m sure he’ll find some kids around his age to socialize with” he explained. 

I was taken aback. I never even met his wife and now she wanted to invite me specifically to her brunch? 

Nonetheless I was rather exited to attend, Eddie not so much. 

On the ride home the boys were talking and I asked the other two mothers if they were invited,

“no? Why not?” I asked tilting my head. “I guess were not fancy enough” Bill’s mother said giggling. 

The rest of the ride home they made jokes about how fancy and posh I looked. 

It was just for fun. 

Maybe his wife thinks I really am some hot stuck up young mom.


	27. Don’t talk to me or my son ever again

The next day I got Eddie into a pastel polo with his cute cargo shorts. 

“Mommy?” He asked as he brushed his hair.

“Yes baby?” I responded, leaning in towards the mirror to apply my mascara, 

“why aren’t Bill and Stan’s moms going?” He asked. 

I thought for a moment, “I guess were just extra special. Probably cause we’re so fly” I said wriggling my brows making him giggle. 

I wore a pastel dress to match him and put a flower pin in my bun to make it stand out. 

I got in the car with him and we headed to the mansion once again. 

It was even prettier in the day when I could see all the flowers and vases they had. 

Before we stepped out of the car, Eddie grabbed my hand, “momma I don’t wanna go anymore. None of my friends are here” he said, vis voice weary.

I frowned, “baby why didn’t you say something earlier?” I responded. 

“I don’t know. I thought it would be fun but now it sounds like a bad idea” he said shaking his head.

“Let’s make a deal, if it’s too unbearable we can ditch and get slushees, but you have to at least try for me. Can my sweet boy try for momma?”

I asked him holding out my hand.

He pondered on it for a moment before shaking it, “the code word is jalapeño” Eddie whispered sneakily. 

I giggled, “why jalapeño?” I asked him. 

“Becuase it will be spicy. So spicy we need to retreat” he explained. 

“Mmhm” I agreed. 

When we walked up to the door a woman was already standing outside with a glasses of champagne on a tray. 

“Welcome! Please help yourself” she said, giving a warm smile.

“Oh thank you but I don’t drink, is this alcoholic?” I asked her.

“Oh yes ma’am I will tell the miss right away and we can get you something else.” She informed me letting me inside afterwards. 

Me and Eddie made our way to the garden outside and saw some men cleaning up last nights mess and a few others , tending to the bushes. 

“Over here!” A beautiful woman said waving her hand. We walked to her and saw a table with a few other women sitting with macaroons and some small snacks. 

“Oh you must be Naomi” she said coming up to hug me. 

She was so nice, but maybe too nice. 

“And this is Eddie?” She asked smiling down at him. 

“Yes it most certainly is” I said nudging him gently, and rubbed his shoulder. “Hello ma’am” he said bowing. 

“He’s so polite, and don’t worry darlin you can call me Maybell” she said her voice was like honey.

“Oh by the way the other children are at the fountain playing if you would like to join them” she told Eddie pointing to a group of kids the opposite way.

He thanked her and made his way over giving me a worried look, I mouthed, “you got this” and gave him two thumbs up. 

“Okay so ladies shall we begin?” Maybell asked and everyone clapped and agreed. 

I sat down cautiously and took a blue macaroon, blueberry. It was delicious, “did you make these yourself?” I asked her in shock of how amazing they were. 

She nodded, “yes me and my husband cook them every Christmas so the leftovers are always served at brunch for the next few days after.” She said. 

We talked about the party, I praised her garden and flowers, the women spoke about their husbands and lovers and I glanced over to fountain every so often to make sure everything was good. 

He seemed to be enjoying the company of the other kids so it relaxed me.

Twenty minutes or so passed before the same lady came out and announced, 

“The last guest has arrived, she is in the lavatory now miss” and Maybell nodded thanking her.

“Oh shoot the tea.. ladies give me a moment to grab the tea” Maybell said getting up hastily, 

“Here I’ll help you” I offered getting up too and she grinned, 

“that would be incredible thank you Naomi” she said and he headed to the kitchen. 

“I was supposed to make this in the morning but I got carried away in the garden” she said chuckling. 

I had to admit. This was pretty boring and I wondered what Eddie was thinking too.

As I helped her in the kitchen I was unaware of who had arrived. 

And who they were talking to. 

Eddies POV just for this one time

I went to go find mommy because I wanted a snack but when I got to the table she wasn’t there, instead just other women. 

“It’s you” a voice said. 

I turned and saw a tall woman in a polka dot shirt and jeans.

I smiled, “hi I’m Eddie” I said introducing myself before she rolled her eyes,

“I know exactly who you are boy. You didn’t introduce yourself last night to me or my son” she said harshly. 

I gulped, “I’m sorry ma’am I didn’t mea-“ but she cut me off before I could finish, 

“don’t be coy now, my son is in the bathroom and once he comes out I expect an apology!” She demanded and as if on cue, he walked out. 

Smug and cocky, “oh its the ragged looking kid” he teased, folding his arms.

I knew it. I knew someone was talking about me. “Fuck you I’m not apologizing for shit” I barked, turning away and going to find momma. 

“You get back here right now young man, don’t run away to that sorry excuse of a mother. She won’t save you every time!” She yelled making me wince.

I held up a middle finger her way and the other women gasped. 

Back to Naomi’s POV

I was listening to Maybell talk about her husbands snoring before I head the door open.

Eddie walked inside, 

“you lied” he muttered.

“You lied to me” he said again. 

I stepped forward, “Eddie what’s wrong?” I asked him, he shook his head, 

“you lied about the woman!” He said, voice raised and cracking.

“Baby I-“ he cut me off, “jalapeño!” He yelled before running outside and towards the car park.

“Oh my is everything okay?” Maybell asked with a worked look. 

“Yeah just. Just give me a moment please” I said before walking outside to see her. 

It was her, 

she was here? 

How was she invited? 

“Better go get your son, misbehaving and causing a scene” she muttered before I ran up and smacked her,

the crowd gasped and she held her red cheek stepping back, 

“what is wrong wi-“ I interrupted her with a punch,

“Don’t ever talk to me or my son again you cunt!” Her mouth was bleeding and open,

“your a miserable bitch you know that. Fuck you!” I screamed, bolting in eddies direction.


	28. Search and rescue

I panted as I sprinted across the grass and to front lot, frantically looking around for Eddie, 

“Eddie!” I shouted, shuffling forward and spinning slowly, 

looking in every single direction I could. 

A few minutes went by of me searching around.

None of the women came to check on me which spoke volumes.

Just then I heard a branch snap and I twisted around to see Eddie walking out of the brush.

“Are you fucking kidding me? A bush Ed?” I sighed, slowly walking towards him. 

He was tense and allowed me to step a few feet close before he put a hand up towards me. 

“Mommy. Why did you lie?” He asked, I noticed some scratches on his cheek and neck from branches and twigs I’m assuming.

“Eddie... you are the light of my life. I would never do anything to hurt you. I would do everything not to disappoint you. I didn’t want to ruin our special night” I explained as he allowed me to inch his way. 

He closed his eyes and surrendered, running into my arms. “Oh baby, what happened to your beautiful face?” I asked pulling him and taking his chin in my hands, surveying his small cuts.

“I wanted to hide. To make your feel scared.” He told me.

I breathed out, “Because you were scared?” I asked to which he nodded and hugged me again.

I looked around and saw Maybell running our way. 

“Mommy...” Eddie whispered.

I rubbed his back, “she’s good. She’s a good lady baby” assuring him.

“Heavens! Are you two alright?” She said catching her breath, walking to us. 

“Yes, everything’s alright we just had a bit of a mix up.” I explained what happened with that bitch and Maybell didn’t seem too shocked, 

“oh Bethany? She’s a bitch, excuse my French. We never liked her but my husband insisted on bringing her becuase he’s good friends with her fiancé” 

Maybell told us going to Eddie and kneeling down, “I would never think of her to be harmful to you sweetheart. I’m so sorry” she said choking up. 

I smiled she took eddies hand and stood up giving him a hug. 

“She’s never allowed her again. I’m so sorry if you ever felt unsafe around her. This is not what this house represents or is about at all” she continued as Eddie hugged her back, 

“it’s okay, I know your a good lady” Eddie told her and she pulled away chuckling. 

“You’ve got a good one miss Naomi.” She praised. 

I smiled, “yes I do” I responded looking at Eddie

“I kicked her out and the security is escorting her to her car, after she apologizes to each of the women.” Maybell told us shrugging her shoulders.

“I can still get you those refreshments if you’d like” she offered but I shook my head,

“no, me and Eddie have a date to get slushees. Thank you very much Maybell. Your a kind woman and I will keep in touch” I promised giving her a hug.

Once we got to the car and shit the doors, “momma... I’ve never heard you say that word” Eddie said looking to me embarrassed.

“Oh.. the c word?” I asked to which he nodded.

“I guess I was in a very angry place. But we never use that word ever okay? Mommy doesn’t get a free pass either so I apologize. That was wrong honey” I disclosed.

Eddie nodded and put on his seatbelt. I turned on the car and put it in reverse, looking back and placing a hand on Eddies head rest. 

I let out a dramatic sigh 

“that shit was wack, let’s bounce and get some icees” I said earning a giggle from my baby boy.


	29. Slusheeees

“Can you be a big boy and go get your slushee first? Mommy will go in afterwards and get hers so we can surprise each other with what we got” I said, pulling into the parking lot, turning Eddies way. 

He perked up, “that sounds awesome” he said delighted. 

When we both were back in the car with our slushees hidden I took mine out first. 

“Coke!” I said wiggling the cup a little.

Eddie giggled and pulled his out from behind his back, 

“Coke and cherry with blue raspberry on top” he said showing off his colorful concoction.

I smiled and leaned forward taking a small sip, “you are quite the genius I must say” admiring his creativity. 

Obviously he got it from me. 

“Mama can I try yours?” He asked shyly, looking down at my green straw then back up to me. 

“Yes you may, you have such good manners” I praised as he took a sip from mine sighing contently.

“So good” he said sitting back. 

“Alright handsome man, do you wanna take these home and get some cartoons on or drink them here?” I asked him, 

reaching for my seatbelt but stopping and waiting for him to answer.

“Cartoons!” He said smiling, drinking his slurpee more. 

I smiled and put my seatbelt on and drove us home, getting him settled on the couch with blankets, putting adventure time on for us.

Halfway through an episode I noticed he wasn’t enjoying the show as much as he usually does. 

His mind was elsewhere.

“Baby..” I asked him. He turned my way and smiled softly, 

“yes mommy?” He responded making my heart beat fast. 

“I’m sorry I lied to you. I’m sorry that lady was so mean, I didn’t ever want you to be hurt” I said, pulling him close against my chest. 

He sighed, “I know. It’s okay I forgive you, I just feel like maybe in a way... she was right” he muttered.

I pulled back and tilted my head, “Eddie, what do you mean?” 

He paused, “at the party, I did see her son when Richie took us to look around, but I didn’t say hi... I sh-“ I interrupted him by hugging him tightly, 

“baby you don’t owe anyone anything. You don’t need to say hi or bye or sorry or thank you to anyone. You aren’t obligated to greet anyone you don’t want to. You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to” I explained, nuzzling against his soft hair. 

“Really? What if there an adult?” He continued.

I looked at him and kissed his forehead, “you don’t owe anyone. Anyone. Anything baby boy” I whispered as he softened his expression.

“Okay... momma?” He asked looking up at me with those beautiful eyes. 

“I love you” he said, burring his face in my neck.

I wrapped my arms around him again and snuggled up with him while we fell asleep together.


End file.
